


Stargazers

by ASweatyToothedMadman (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom, fabulous killjoys
Genre: Cancer, Death, M/M, Sad, Sickness, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky alone is nothing. The stars are what makes it shine. But, nothing is here forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazers

"Ghoul...I never thought we would make it you know. Always thought we'd get caught up..dusted out...but, i feel like right here with you everything is right. Like the stars are in the perfect alingment if that makes any sense. That there may still be some sense of beauty in this dark world."

"what are you trying to tell me, Party?"

"I'm telling you I love you, Ghoul. You're my stars, my galaxy. The light that guides me through this hell. The center of my galaxy that holds my detonation yet, doesn't pull it. My galaxy. My star. I love you." the lights seemed to burst as the two stared at each other. Bursts of energy and passion flying across the desert void to meet the two flames that refused to die. Then their lips were together, detonating and rebuilding each other as the world around them faded away. The lights they stole to keep themselves going in the hell on earth they were living through.

"Gerard...."

"Mikey....I-"

"I've been looking everywhere for you...I thought you...They took you..."

"I'm okay, Mikey. It's okay I'm okay. Please don't cry."

"Sorry....I'm overeacting I just..."

"No, Stop! You are not overeacting!"

"Uh...Party, Ghoul, Kobra...we got some dracs on our trail."

"I know star...Just a minute..."

"Party, I'm gonna go grab our shit and get back to the car." -star and ghoul leave-

"Mikey, I promise you...We will be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

"Why...you told us to never use our names...party..."

"I know what I told you and I don't care because you're my little brother and I'm gonna keep you safe."

"Party...."

"What?"

"Behind you....!!"

"Oh shit...I thought they were miles off our trail."

"Get out of here, Kobra."

"But-"

"I said get out of here!" -kobra runs off to find star and ghoul-

"Where the fuck is party?"

"He told me to get out of there."

"Dracs?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"I- I mean really we should go back-"

"I said how many, Kobra!"

"A lot. We saw a car comin up over the hill..."

"Fuck." -ghoul runs over the where Party was- -party is leaning against a rock, lasers flying by his face. He is grimacing- -Party meets eyes with ghoul and mouths somthing before he is shot-

"No! No! You fucking bastards!" -kobra and star run in-

"THEY KILLED HIM THEY FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

"Calm down, Kobra!"

"How can i "calm down"?! my brother-"

"shoot the motherfuckers both of you!" -dracs leave- -frank kisses gerard- -party walks into the room-

"So guys I just found out how to make a clone-"

"oh fuck...My clone is dead..."

"Party....What the actual fuck?"

"Sorry guys...I mean...He wasn't supposed to get out."

"Dude...I just kissed your dead clone."

"Guys as touching as this is...We should get out of here before the dracs get back."

"Sure thing, Star." -they get in the car- -they drive off into the night-

"Party, slow down..."

"When did you start complaining how fast I drove, Ghoul?"

"Well, sand is kinda blowing in my eyes and it's dark as fuck out here."

"You're still pissed about this clone thing..."

"No shit!"

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear you two arguing like a married couple while i try to sleep." -kobra laughs- -party turns and shoots a glare at his brother-

"Don't look at me! It was Star!"

"Can we all just shut up and sleep."

"Thank you, Ghoul." -everyone falls asleep but Party-

"I knew the clone was a bad idea...."

"I'm a bad leader fuck...."

"Party shut up. You're a great leader but you can be really fucking stupid sometimes."

"Thought you were sleeping, Ghoul."

"Well, i guess things change huh, Party."

"I guess they do..."

"Ghoul, remember when i told you I loved you?"

"Yeah."

"I still do."

"I never told you, Party. I love you too." -Party grins-

"It's just love is so confusing in this world...It's so dark so much hate. You guys are the only things that keep me up."

"I'm glad you're here with us. With you beside me, I'll enjoy any ride."

"Ghoul...If the dracs get me...If I'm taken out..Watch over Kobra for me. I don't want him going down with me."

"No problem. Just don't be to eager to get dusted. We all need you just like you need us."

"Yeah."

"I'll drive you look tired."

"No No man I'm fine."

"Well, you better sleep tomorrow or I'll have to force you down."

"Go the fuck to bed, Ghoul." -ghoul falls asleep- -party kisses his forehead-

-early morning- -kobra wakes up and rubs his eyes-

"Fuck...Party...Have you been up all night?"

"No, I've been driving while I was asleep."

"You're really fucking sassy in the morning, man." -party shrugs and runs a hand through his hair-

"So where you taking us?"

"I heard there was this nice little place not too far."

"Heard they had batteries...food...Lots of shit."

"You think they're telling you the truth?"

"Why would they wanna hound a bunch of people there in promise of supplies?"

"could be dracs?"

"dracs aren't that stupid."

"Whatever you say, Party." -silence as they drive-

"Party...Why'd you make that clone?"

"Nothing better to do."

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine. I'm dying okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm dying...Some disease snagged me...Thought if I made a clone you guys could keep going."

"You mean like cancer?"

"Something like that.."

"We can still get help, Party. We can fix this."

"Kobra...I'm sorry but it's not too easy to get meds especially if you're someone like us."

"I know a guy, Gerard. He knows medicene."

"Who? Who is this guy?"

"Patrick Stump. I met him through my friend Pete Wentz. He can help you."

"Where is this Patrick guy anyways? The city? Out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Just I'll call Pete...We just need to find a pay phone."

"Alright. There may be one in this stop."

"You know how far along it is?"

"I don't know exactly but it's not pretty."

"What are you two fighting over?"

"Go back to sleep, Ghoul."

"Party is dying."

"Kobra!"

"Is this true, Party? Huh?"

"Yes..."

"You made me fall in love with you and now you're just giving up? Is that really what you're gonna do, Party?"

"I didn't 'make you' fall in love with me! You make it sound like I made you kill a man."

"You're just too far up your fucking little ass."

"Can you both shut up!"

"Well, good thing we're here!" -party storms off-

"Bastard..." -ghoul goes in other direction-

"What happened?"

"Oh my god, Star, Have you been asleep the whole time?"

"Guess I have."

"Well, Party is dying and Ghoul is pissed at him."

"Shit..." -shows party sitting behind a building, sitting on the ground with one leg beant at the knee. He has a ciggerette between his fingers on his right hand-

"Where'd you get the smoke?"

"What's it to you, Ghoul." -ghoul slumps down against the wall beside Party as party takes a long drag-

"Wanted to say I'm sorry, Party. Sorry for snapping at you like this is your fault."

"I'm sorry too, Ghoul. It is my fault though."

"How in the hell could any of this be your fault?"

"But seriously where'd you get the smokes. You could give yourself up to the dracs for a reward and you still wouldn't have enough to get a good pack." 

"Stole it." 

"Course you did." -party passes the ciggerette to ghoul who takes in eagerly- 

"I miss the stars." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I just miss 'em you know. Little lights in the sky that the darkness can't dim. Kinda like us in a way. We're stars Frank and I think my lifespan is ending. I'm gonna explode and I don't wanna rock anyone out of orbit with the blast." 

"You said my real name." 

"Yeah, i guess i did." -the two sat in silence, passing the ciggerette back and forth- -the two sat in silence, passing the ciggerette back and forth- 

"We better start heading back soon. It's getting dark."

"Yeah." -they stood and walked back to the car to see mikey standing with two new guys- 

"Okay, there he is. Party, this is Pete and Patrick." 

"Hello Party."

"So, you can fix me?"

"I'll try my best. Uh..Follow me." -patrick walks into a building, party not too far behind-

"Not too easy getting this stuff...Sit up there on the table." -patrick pulls out a scanner as party gets up on the table- 

"Patrick. How long you been a doctor?" 

"Just before everything went to hell. Pete and I travel around, giving help wherever we can." -party nodded- 

"How bout you, Party." 

"I guess the same. Me and my brother go around with our friends, Star and Ghoul. We help, we survive." 

"Lie down." -Party lies across the table, a small hum filling the room as patrick examined him.- 

"God damn...." 

"What is it?" 

"That's a big tumor you got here. I'm not gonna lie to you, Party, This isn't good."

"Where?" 

"Your arm." 

"Which arm?" 

"The left." 

"Then cut it off." 

"I can't just cut your arm off. Too much risk of infection. Hell, you could bleed to death." 

"Patrick...There's gotta be something." 

"I may have some meds. But, they're strong, Party. They'll make you sick.." 

"I don't care what it is. Give me what you got." -patrick walks off into the back storage room then returns with bottles of brightly colored pills-

"This should last you. Just...Be careful with these." 

"Of course. Thanks Patrick." -Party takes the pills and walks out of the building-

"So?" 

"They gave me meds, Kobra. But, it's not too serious I'll be fine." -kobra grins- 

"Good good, I'm glad you're not too sick." 

"Me too." 

"Meds got any side effects?" 

"Oh...You know the usual. Tired and shit like that. No big deal." -party nods and takes his dose of meds as if as proof- -time skip to nightime- -party is sitting in a stall in the men's room sweating bullets- 

"Fuck....I never thought the drugs would kick in this fast....What even is-"

"Hey, Party? You in here?" 

"Yeah, Ghoul. Just takin a piss." 

"You don't sound too good, man..." 

"I'm fine really!" 

"Whatever you say." -ghoul leaves just as Party turns to puke- 

"If it weren't for Mikey...I'd..." -the next morning- 

"Come on, Party! Let's ditch this joint!" 

"Yeah.." -They all climb intonthe car and start to drive off- 

"That town was shit, Man." 

"You would know, Ghoul." 

"Have you SEEN that bathroom?"

"I don't want to hear about your bathroom adventures."

"Don't lie, Star." -Party rubbed his temple, vision blurring in and out- 

"Party?" 

"Hey, Party? You okay?" 

"Dude?" 

"Ghoul, do something." 

"We're gonna crash!" 

"Party!" 

"Gerard!"

"Guys, He's out cold..."

"Stop the car!" -car comes to hault- -Ghoul carries Party out of the car and lies him on the ground, brushing the hair from his face- 

"Hey, Gee." -party blinks awake- 

"What....What happened?" 

"You passed out..." 

"I....Fuck-" -Party turns his head to vomit some substance beside his head- 

"What's going on..." 

"Drugs...the drugs...too strong...cancer is bad..." 

"Gerard, keep your eyes open." 

"i can't...I can't, Frank.." 

"We can get you new meds..." 

"No...No more meds..." -picture fades to black- -gerard wakes up in a hospital bed-

"Okay...You're awake. Thank god." 

"Hey Ghoul."

"Hey Party." 

"Gravity don't mean to much to me but, Ghoul, you keep me here. Floating among the living while I attack myself. My toxious blood running through my veins like timebomb that wants to send me six feet under." 

"Don't...." 

"We can fix this, Party." 

"I'm just a memory, Frankie." 

"Shut up."

"Are you gonna remember-"

"I said shut up...Do you even care what others need to say anymore? Try to survive. Like we always have. You said we were like stars, Party, Why is your star blinking out? Why aren't you fighting?" 

"Frank...I care...I just-" 

"You just what?"

"Frank..." 

"Gerard..." 

"I'm sorry. Okay? You happy?" 

"Now this is my fault? I'm just telling you not to give up!" -party kisses ghoul- -ghoul kisses him back and shoves party back against the hospital bed- -party goes in to kiss him again- 

"We can't do this...We can't just fuck away all our problems, Party." 

"I know..."

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air...." 

"Okay, See you later Ghoul." -gerard stood as frank left the small room, shrugging on his regular clothes- 

"Am I really that much trouble to them..." -he walked out and back into the bathroom, his hand deep in one of his pockets that held that certain poison-

"Some leader you were, Party...." -he walks to the counter and leans against it, putting the pill container down- 

"Fuck....Nice going, Gerard...Fucking..." -gerard opens the pill bottle and dumps the remainder into his gloved palm- 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Mikey..." 

"Gerard! What are you doing?!" -Mikey runs over to his brother and grabs the pills from his hand- 

"Why..." -mikey pulls gerard into a hug, digging his head into Gerard's shoulder while kinda crying-

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't I'm sorry me...I know what you were gonna do and it breaks my heart! I can't...I can't do this without you, Gee, I just can't loose anymore people I love."

"I'm sorry..." 

"I'm telling Frank and Ray what you were gonna do. We are not keeping secrets from each other anymore." 

"But.....Mikey please...They'll never let me off on my own....I'll be the guy who they gotta watch so he doesn't kill himself. I don't want that and I sure as hell you don't wanna see it like this either." 

"Gerard....I...Please..." -gerard leaves the bathroom-


End file.
